1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to devices for measuring dimensions of a manufactured or machined component using a laser. More particularly, this disclosure relates to devices using a laser to measure at least an interior or exterior dimension of a manufactured or machined component.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of devices and methods are known for using lasers to measure distance and relative position. For example, triangulation, interferometry, “time-of-flight” measurement, and other methods are useful in various applications. Laser-based measurements may be preferred to taking physical measurements for applications requiring measurement of great distances or contact-free measurement or a high degree of accuracy.
Manufactured or machined components are commonly measured using laser-based devices and methods. In order for complex machinery, such as automobiles, to function as designed, the individual components must fit together well, with care taken to avoid excessive or incompatible tolerance variations. Laser-based measurements are preferred over physical measurements because they are typically more accurate, more quickly accomplished, and do not require physical contact with the subject component.
Dimensions of larger components, such as assembled automobile frames can be easily measured using typical laser-based devices and methods, oftentimes triangulation. A difficulty arises, however, when it is necessary to measure an interior dimension of a smaller component. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a small-diameter component “C”, which can be understood as a metal bushing having an irregular inner diameter with dimensions in the range of ¾ to 3 inches. According to known methods, a laser carrier is provided with a laser source spaced a known distance from a receptor. The laser source is suspended a known distance above a stage and aimed downwardly to project a laser that strikes a component positioned on the stage. The laser strikes a portion of the component and is reflected upwardly at an angle to be received by the receptor. Thereafter, a computer associated with the laser carrier uses the known parameters to triangulate the relative position of the target area of the component and a dimension thereof.
The above-described triangulation method is only suitable for analyzing surfaces perpendicular to the axis of the laser. For example, an outer diameter or the height of the component C may be measured by orienting the surface of interest in the downward path of the laser. Thus, it will be appreciated that the dimensions of an internal bore of the component C cannot be directly measured without cutting the component C into a pair of arcuate portions or otherwise damaging the component C.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved laser-based measurement device which overcomes the above-described drawbacks of known devices.